1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-dichloroalkanoyl-substituted phenoxy benzenes and to methods for preparing such compounds. In a further aspect the invention relates to mite ovacide compositions comprising one or more of the above compounds. In another aspect the invention relates to methods of killing mite eggs by the applications of the aforementioned compounds and compositions.
2. Prior Art
It is well recognized that plant mites are one of the most destructive plant pests. Because of their small size these pests usually go unrecognized or undiscovered until the plants have been very significantly damaged either by the mites themselves or by the diseases they carry or render the plants susceptible to. Thus, by the time the mites are discovered, the plant may have to be destroyed or is often permanently stunted. Therefore, it would be very desirable to develop new miticides and mite ovacides which can be safely applied to vegetation.
Japanese Pat. No. 75-58,228 discloses that certain 1-acyl-4-(2-halo or nitro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)benzene, including 1-acetyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy) benzene, are good herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,131 discloses the preparation of 1-formyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)benzene as herbicides and U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,826 discloses the preparation of 1-hydroxy-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)benzene, and salts thereof, as intermediates for the corresponding 1-oxypropionic acid herbicides.
The preparation of dichloroacetophenone via the chlorination of acetophenone in glacial acetic acid is disclosed in Organic Synthesis Collective Volume 3, p. 538 (1955).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,830; 4,164,408; 4,164,409; and 4,164,410 disclose certain 2-nitro-5-(substituted and unsubstituted phenoxy) benzoates and teach that such compounds exhibit herbicidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,830 also discloses that French Pat. No. 1,502,538 suggests using 4-phenoxybenzoic acids as herbicides.